


Tell Me More

by findafight



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Communication, Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Sharing secrets, Tumblr Prompt, loving your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findafight/pseuds/findafight
Summary: Karolina has an easy grin still on her face, not quite a smirk, when she goes “You and Chase, huh?”Gert knows she shouldn’t be on the defensive, but she can’t help it, can’t help trying to avoid this conversation, can’t help the way her shoulders tense. So she hums indecisively, teasingly, for Karolina to interpret how she will. Which she interprets as Gert avoiding the question, fair, and groans dramatically. “Come on, Gert! I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours!”Gert and Karolina talk about how the night of the dance went for both of them and their love lives. Karolina is possibly perfect and gives great advice. Also Gert loves having friends.A sort of sequel toOf Girl Gangs and Secret Handshakes





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested on Tumblr Gert and Karo bonding and talking about kissing their respective crushes, so who was I to refuse? Title from that _Grease_ song. because. lbr that's what happens in this fic.

Karolina brings it up, because _of course_ Karolina brings it up, while they’re waiting in the car for the others to grab food. 

“Sooooo,” she starts, leaning faux-casually on the dashboard in front of her. Gert grips the steering wheel in preparation for the interrogation to come. They never had a chance before now to talk about what they had gotten up to at the dance, it’s very clear both of them got up to something, and Gert is willing to bet that Karolina’s night had a happier outcome than hers. Not that narrowly escaping your evil parents and running away from home was _happy,_ just that, well, it certainly seemed Karolina’s romantic endeavours went smoother than Gert’s. 

“Yeah?” and Gert tries not to sound like she’s nervous, doesn’t want to end up more upset than she already is about this whole mess. _Stupid Chase,_ she thinks, and it doesn’t make her feel better.

Karolina has an easy grin still on her face, not quite a smirk, when she goes “You and Chase, huh?” 

Gert knows she shouldn’t be on the defensive, but she can’t help it, can’t help trying to avoid this conversation, can’t help the way her shoulders tense. So she hums indecisively, teasingly, for Karolina to interpret how she will. Which she interprets as Gert avoiding the question, fair, and groans dramatically. “Come on, Gert! I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours!”

A fair trade, supposedly, but still, Gert can’t help the clawing in her stomach that comes with thinking of how things between her and Chase how shifted drastically in so short a time. “Alright. Ok.” She cocks her head, “What’s yours?” she asks, not only to postmen the inevitable, but also so that her own insecurities and failures don’t ruin what must have been a great night for Karolina. 

The smile that spreads across Karolina’s face is blinding, her blonde waves falling in front of her eyes, and Gert is reminded how they lamented not liking each other that night at the Gala, how they would have made a pretty decent couple. Karolina has always been gorgeous, but now, sun low and hitting her at just the right angle so it looks like she’s glowing even with her bracelet on and a smile spread across her lips and eyes twinkling in excitement, she’s radiant. 

“Okay. Well.” She, tucks hair behind her ear, can’t seem to stop smiling and a giggle bubble up. Gert can’t help but smile, too. Karo has been holding back her joy over this, and Gert is glad she’s able to share now. “You and Chase were taking too long, so Nico was going to go looking for you guys, yeah?” Gert nods, and Karo continues. “So Alex was like ‘want company?’ and, y’know, obviously offering to go with her, but she’s mad at him, and said. ‘Sure, Karolina, wanna come?’ So I went with her instead!”

Karolina is practically vibrating with excitement and joy, and Gert is glad she held off her Debbie Downer first-time story. There’s something about a happy Karolina that rubs off on everyone, even Gert’s anxiety.

“So, we go back in, look around, go to the back, and we can’t really find you. And, we’re about, I dunno, give up? Call you? And.” She sighs, and pauses a moment, eyes unfocused.

“And?” She encouragesbecause Gert really does care how things went for Karolina, likes this rapport the two of them have now, dishing about crushes like teenagers are supposed to do. It strikes Gert that this is possibly the most normal conversation either of them have had in a while, without the underlying knowledge of deceit. It’s open, genuine, horribly cliché, and -despite her best efforts- Gert loves it. Loves having a friend that so obviously _cares,_ about her and what she does, who wants to tell her all about kissing the girl she likes. Gert hasn’t had a friend like this since. Well, since before Amy died.

Karolina, if possible, grins wider. “We were in an empty hallway, and just. Stared at each other, for a second. Then I kissed her! And she kissed me back?” Karolina laughs, face scrunching up and hair failing in her face again. “We kissed, oh, for a while, you know? It was so nice! _Gib,_ Gert, I’ve never felt like that before. No offence.”

Gert can’t help but smile, she’s happy for Karo, really happy. She deserves to kiss the girl she likes and not have needless drama. “None taken Karo, I’m glad you got the girl.”

She grins and waggles her head slightly, proud of herself. “I did, didn’t I?” she sighs, resting her chin in her hand, looking out the windshield looking lovesick.

It lasts only a moment before “Yeah. That’s about it. You guys came round the corner and we left. I think something’s going to happen. I mean, we need to talk about it, but I’m pretty sure she looks at me? And not Alex, anymore. Like. You know, making _eyes._ ”

“She does, Karo, it’s not subtle.”

“Nice. Guess I’ll kiss her again later, maybe.” Karolina turns to face Gert head on with a devilish grin. “So tell _me,_ is that why Chase has been looking at you like a little lovesick puppy lately?”

Gert scoffs, “He has _not”._

It’s Karolina’s tern to scoff. “Oh, _yeah,_ ” it’s dripping with sarcasm, “He totally hasn’t had heart eyes literally anytime you do anything since we were like, ten, and it’s only now reached critical mass of sappy. _Sure,_ ” Gert isn’t quite sure what to make of Karolina telling her that Chase has possibly maybe been pining after her for _years,_ let alone that she’s noticed how he looks at Gert.

She flexes her grip on the steering wheel, thinking of a response that isn’t ‘ _We slept together but it isn’t going to work out because I self sabotage before I can get hurt more.’._ Karolina lets her be for a moment before nudging her shoulder. Gert shifts to look at Karo, face openly encouraging her to continue. 

“Come on Gert, Girl gang, right?” She holds up her fist for a bump, remembered from the Gala and their _bonding_. “It’s okay to open up a bit. Healthy, even.” Which makes Gert huff a laugh and nudge Karo’s fist with her own. 

Her face quickly falls though, groaning and resting her on top of the steering wheel, remembering that’s she’s sort of fuck things up. She breaths, once, twice, three times before blurting “We, uh, slept together. At the dance.”

The unholy shriek that comes out of Karolina’s mouth is _possibly_ a form of Gert’s name, but she’s not sure. Karo hits her arm excitedly chanting “Ohmygodohmygod _Gert_! _Niiiice!”_

She looks sideways at Karolina, trying to indicate it is _not nice_ at the moment. She picks up on it. “Wait. Is this. Not a good thing?” Karolina speaks slowly, trying to put together a puzzle she doesn’t have all the pieces to.

“I sorta said it wasn’t happening again?” Gert is still talking to the horn. She is not usually one for shame, but it’s hard to look at Karolina who is so obviously thrilled for her.

“What?” She sounds breathless in disbelief.

Gert sighs and leans back to stares at the ceiling of her car. Grey fabric, pilling from years of people casually touching it, familiar. She reaches up to rub it, “When we were trying to stop the drill? I tried to talk about it, but. Shit. I have terrible timing.” She rubs her hand down her face. _Stupid boys._ Making her feel feelings. “I got scared and said it was a one time thing. Because what if that’s all he wanted? We thought the world might end, and weren’t strangers, and I kissed him first after I told him I wanted one last dance and said I felt he ignored me because, duh, I’m me, and we danced, and before I kissed him he told me-”she’s starting to hyperventilate, working herself up, and knows she needs to breathe, to slow down and not let all these thoughts overwhelm her. Karo reaches out, peels her hand from it’s white-knuckle grip on the wheel, and holds it between hers, rubbing soft circles on it. “He told me he’s always seen me.” 

It comes out as a whisper, but Karolina hears, sighing “Oh, _Gert.”_

“What does that even _mean?_ Has he always, w _hat? Liked me?_ I don’t even know if-”

“Gert. Stop.” And Karoina’s voice is firm and makes Gert stop this rambling and self distractive line of thought. “Gert, I get it. Liking someone? It’s scary, but it’s okay.” Gert swallows, looks down at their hands entwined over the centre consul. “Boys are dumb, yeah, but Gert, so are girls. You’re being dumb. Sorry. _But,_ give him a chance. I’ve known you both our entire lives, and it was a helluva surprise when he tried hitting on me instead of you when we reconnected after two years.”

Gert nods, a little surprised Karolina has this little speech in her. She continues, a small smile on her lips. “It’s always been you he looks at. Okay? It’s just hard for you to see because you’re in the middle of it. I’m outside, even though he tried to like me, because you, okay, you aren’t what guys like him typically go for-” 

“Wow thanks Karo,” sarcasm is in her blood, and honestly, this is the only way she won’t tear up at everything Karolina is saying.

“-but that was him protecting himself too. You think he’s the kind of guy girls like you fall for? Plus his teammates were dicks. But you’ve known each other too long not to know the other beyond that high school crap. I see the way he looks at you, Gert. I honestly. I don’t know how you haven’t noticed he looks like you’re the most amazing person he’s ever so much as _seen.”_

Gert, smiles. Nothing like your friend, one of your _best friends_ , telling you the boy you’ve liked since the beginning of time has liked you back. Even if she doesn’t quite believe it, it’s nice to hear. “You’re really good at this _supportive friend_ thing, Karolina.”

She laughs, “Oh no, this is selfish. He’s _pining_ Gert, put the poor boy out of his misery. Put the rest of us out of ours having to hear him sigh dramatically every time you do literally anything. It’s actually painful. Please. It’s been like this, believe it or not, for _years,_ excluding the few weeks there he ‘liked’ me and the two years we all hardly talked but I’d say he still did it just hid it better, which is way too long either way.”

And Gert can’t help but laugh at that. Even if it’s not true, the thought of Chase horribly pining at the same time she did the same is ridiculous and hilarious. “Okay. Okay, I may not fully believe you, but. Um. That’s my own issue. Thank you Karolina.”

Karolina sighs, and pulls her into an awkward reaching hug. “Just, keep an eye out for him. I got you Gert, I know you have me too.” Gert is absolutely _not_ tearing up at the softness in her voice, the tender sincerity of just stating they support each other. _God,_ Gert has needed good friends.

She pulls back,“Of course. Always.” And she chuckles a bit, before adding “All the hetero drama you have to put up with must be exhausting.”

She laughs again, blond hair bobbling as she throws her head back. “You aren’t straight Gert. It’s just drama.” pausing for a moment, faux thoughtful look on her face, “Though I _am_ the gay best friend.” and laughing more.

Chuckling, she grins, “Shit. Got me there.” She holds her fist out, because this is their _thing_ now. “Girl gang?”

Karolina’s eyes twinkle in the sunlight, in the brightness of her smile. “Girl gang” she bumps her fist. Gert thinks things might work out alright, despite everything, if her and Karolina are like this. 

Gert leans back again. Idly tapping the wheel. “man, who’da thought having a best friend would be so great?”

And Karolina bursts into laughter, “Really, though! It’s pretty damn great!” and Gert can't help laughing with her, relaxing into the bubbly happiness of it.

When the others finally arrive with groceries, they’re still laughing and smiling at each other when asked what’s so funny. Gert is still smiling slightly when they pull up near the Hostel and pile out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two being friends so much!!!!!! SO MUCH.  
> I have one night left of my break so I may not post as much as I have been. (7 fics in like. 3-4 weeks? wowzers)  
> Please kudos and comment to let me know what you thought! also check out my mess of a tumblr at, surprise [Findafight](https://findafight.tumblr.com).


End file.
